When Trust Stands In The Way Of Love
by iampurplelavender
Summary: Legolas loved Aragorn. Aragorn loved Legolas. Arwen loved Aragorn. Aragorn used to love Arwen. What should happen then? A ficlet. To anyone who didn't know, there IS a SEQUEL called 'The Passing Of A Leaf' Check it out from my personal...


When Truth Stands In The Way Of Love  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Legolas was sitting in the garden with the companies of Haldir, Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
They were talking, joking and just enjoying each other's company. The quest of the fellowship had ended and Sauron, defeated.  
  
They had not had peace for a long time, and now was the time to enjoy it.  
  
From afar, Legolas saw Arwen walking towards them. Legolas frowned. He didn't really want to face Arwen at the moment.  
  
He felt guilty towards the elf-maiden because he had took Aragorn away from her.  
  
He had no intention of doing that. He was about to leave Gondor when Aragorn announced his love for him in front of everyone and denounced his marriage to Arwen.  
  
He had never doubt the king's love for him but he did not want to break Arwen's heart. So he had chose to leave had not Aragorn intercepted him.  
  
It had come as a shock to everyone, Legolas nonetheless, when the king announce of his love to the fair elf, in front of the people of Gondor, in front of the fellowship and in front of Arwen and her family.  
  
Arwen had arrived at that exact moment to hear the vow of love from Aragorn's mouth.  
  
To hear Aragorn say that his love for her was no more than a love for a sister.  
  
To hear Aragorn say he loved him, not Arwen. Not Arwen.  
  
She had seen the way Aragorn begged Legolas to not leave him.  
  
The way Aragorn held him, refusing to let go.  
  
The way Aragorn cried, when Legolas refused to stay.  
  
The way Aragorn get down on one knee to ask Legolas for his hand in marriage. To be the Prince Consort of Gondor.  
  
It was quiet as none dared to make a sound when all realized the presence of the Evanstar of the Elves.  
  
And Legolas had yet to answer Aragorn.  
  
Legolas sighed when he remembered he had yet to give an answer to Aragorn.  
  
It was a good thing Elrond and the twins did not blame him. It was not in the nature of elves to force anything.  
  
They believe in true love and free love. The probem lies with them three, and they do not intend to get involve.  
  
Legolas looked on nervously as Arwen walked nearer to them.  
  
He stood up nervously to greet the Evanstar but before he could say anything he felt a stinging slap to his face.  
  
"How dare you?!" Arwen hissed at him, her face red with fury. Other three quickly stood up.  
  
Elladan tried to restrain his sister. But Legolas said," Let her be, Elladan." And gestured for them to sit down.  
  
Arwen flung Elladan's hands away fiercely. "How dare you steal him away from me?"  
  
Legolas shooked his head slowly,"I'm sorry."  
  
"You seduced him!"  
  
"Nay, I did not. I loved him." Legolas argued softly.  
  
Another slap to his face. Legolas gasped at the pain and quickly put his palm to his injured cheek.  
  
"Stop this at once, sister," Elrohit snapped as he caught his siser's hand just as she raised it to strike Legolas again.  
  
"You! Why do you side him when I, your sister, need your support in this matter of heart?" Arwen yelled at her brother, both brothers actually.  
  
"You have our support, Arwen. You have us to comfort you, for we believe Aragorn has made his choice," Elladan said softly, trying to talk some sense into his sister.  
  
Arwen yanked her arm from Elrohir's grip.  
  
"He did not choose! He was blinded... blinded by some evil magic this.. this slut had performed on him. He knows not what's best for him!"  
  
"It's called the magic of love, sweet Arwen. Let it be. Let THEM be," Haldir decided to intervene. They were all friends and he did not want that to change.  
  
Legolas, still holding his palm to his cheek, only stared at the ground. For a moment, no one said anything.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Arwen walked slowly towards Legolas, and extend her hand to the one Legolas held to his cheek.  
  
She took his hand in hers and caress it slowly. Others sighed in relief as they thought that the Evanstar had begun to understand the situation they're in.  
  
But to their surprise, she clasped her hands on both Legolas's wrists and jerked violently, as if trying to get away from Legolas, yelling," Let me go, Legolas! You need not do this! Aragorn had chosen you!"  
  
With lightning speed, Arwen took one of Legolas's hand and struck herself across the face. All the elves gasped. They were too shocked to do anything and everything had happened so fast that they were not able to react.  
  
All were puzzled on why Arwen react the way she does. Legolas stared at the falling elf-maiden at his feet and then to his hands, wondering what in valar had gotten into Arwen.  
  
Elladan, Elrohir and Haldir only stared at the scene before them with their mouths opened.  
  
Just as Arwen fallen, they heard a voice roared,"Unhand her, Legolas! How could you?!"  
  
They turned to see a furious King Elessar running towards them, anger written on his face.  
  
Legolas stared at his beloved, wondering what had possessed the King to yelled at him so. Surely he had not thought that Legolas had struck Arwen? Surely Aragorn cannot think that way of him?  
  
His question were answered when he felt a strong fist landed squarely on his jaw. The impact was so strong that he fell to the ground. His felt his lip torn and blood inside his mouth. He spat the blood out.  
  
His jaw had hurt but it was his heart that had broken into pieces. He stared at the king as he picked the elf-maiden in his arms and left.  
  
Elladan, Elrohir and Haldir protested and tried to explain to Aragorn when they finally knew what game Arwen was playing.  
  
But stop when they saw the look on Legolas's face. He was shaking his head to indicate that no explanation should be given.  
  
So, all watched dumbfoundedly as the king left them with the Evanstar smiling in triumph in his arms.  
  
Elladan helped Legolas to his feet when Aragorn was out of sight.  
  
"Why, Legolas? Why did you not let us explain? Estel would've understand," Elrohir asked, looking at the sad face of the prince.  
  
Legolas shook his head slowly as he sat down on the ground. "It might be better this way."  
  
He closed his eyes as the felt tears threatening to trickle down.  
  
'How could he thought so of me? Does he not trust me? Does he not understand me?' Legolas thought in silently.  
  
"How could it be better? Twas only a misunderstanding that had happened. Should you not explain it?" Haldir asked, placing a comforting arm around his friend.  
  
"I...I am sorry for Arwen's behaviour, Legolas," Elladan apologized, angry at his sister for the dirty trick that she had played.  
  
Legolas gave him a small smile before saying dejectedly,"Tis okay, Elladan. She only showed me how Aragorn thought of me. Nothing more."   
  
Elrohir gasped," Surely you do not think Aragorn does not love you? You know he does. That was only his anger talking."  
  
Legolas shook his head sadly," Love was never a problem, Elrohir. It was trust that we lacked of. Or rather his lack of trust in me."  
  
Elladan replied quickly," But of course he trusted you, Legolas. With his life. Had he not proved it in all the battles that you went through with each other?"  
  
Legolas closed his eyes, sighed and said softly," Yes, with his life. But I have no need for his life. It is his heart that I'm in love with. Nay! He does not trust me with it. He does not trust me with anything he holds dear to his heart."  
  
With that, tears found their way down his cheeks. And he wept.  
  
He wept for the love that had blossomed between him and Aragorn but that had shattered like a thin glass, by the one thing that is most essential in a relationship. Trust.  
  
The rest could say nothing but looked on sadly as they felt a sense of truth in the prince's words.   
  
They knew they could offer no words of comfort as none could've soothed the prince's distraught.  
  
So they let him weep.  
  
If their love was so sorrowful, should he go on loving Aragorn?  
  
Was he wrong in loving Aragorn?  
  
Was he wrong in telling him of his love?  
  
Or was it Aragorn's fault to fall in love with two beings?  
  
What about Arwen? Did she wronged too when she tricked Legolas?  
  
But should she not fight for Aragorn's love too?  
  
No doubt, these were the thoughts or rather questions that went through their minds as they sat with Legolas, offering support of unsaid words.  
  
Legolas had laid his head on Elladan's lap as he wept, now with unseen tears.  
  
That was the way they were when Aragorn walked to the garden to confront Legolas.  
  
"Legolas!" His voice, so cold and distant.  
  
Legolas looked up but made no move to stand. He felt Elladan's hands brushing his golden hair. It was his way to let the prince know that he was with him.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself? You know you have my love yet you act as if she still holds my heart. Why did you struck her? Had jealousy really crept up to your head and corrupted your mind?" Aragorn hissed as he was too angry to learned that his beloved had struck Arwen.   
  
'Arwen had fed him stories... lies,' Legolas thought,'But he made to intention to even doubt her words and instead he had doubted my mind.'  
  
"Do you really believe that I would do something like that?" Legolas whispered softly.  
  
Aragorn was taken aback by his questions but upon remembering Arwen's face and tears as she retold him the incident that had happen, and the scene that had unfold in front of his eyes, he had no choice.  
  
"You would apologize to Arwen. This is an order you will not disobey," Aragorn snapped, believing Legolas would try to back out from apolozing for his actions towards Arwen.  
  
Legolas stared at his lover's back as he turned to leave.  
  
He sighed. Tears had found their way down his cheeks again.  
  
Tears of regret. Regret that even now Aragorn holds his love.  
  
Tears of disappointment. Disappointment in the fact that in the hour that he was most needed, Aragorn had turned his back on him and left.  
  
Tears of grief. Grief that now plague his heart and had grown with each tear that he shed.  
  
The three friends could do nothing as the prince wept again.   
  
Having been friends for so long, they knew the prince would not want them to interfere. So they kept their silence.  
  
The truth would eventually be uncovered but when?   
  
It might be too late with nothing to save anymore.  
  
Legolas went to the stables the next morning. He had decided to leave Gondor. A decision that he had halted when Aragorn intercepted him on that fateful day.   
  
Deep inside his heart, he wished for Aragorn to come to him once again. To stop him from leaving Gondor. From leaving him.  
  
He sighed. What are the odds of that happening now?  
  
He mounted on Arod and the horse galloped out of the stable.  
  
When he reached the plains, he took one last look at Gondor.  
  
There's nothing more for him here now.  
  
He knew he owed Aragorn the truth on what had happened from his own mouth but what good would truth do when trust had already been broken?  
  
Maybe one day, if they ever meet again.  
  
Maybe.  
  
~The End~  
  
I wrote this while waiting for ff.net to get back online.  
  
Hope you like it, tho it's a bit angsty.  
  
Review anyone? 


End file.
